Why
by numero cero espada
Summary: Why did you betray us? what did we do wrong enough for you to kill them. why, why, why, we find ourselves asking that question but never getting a answer. don't hate new newbie here
1. Betryal

I own nothing

"Why inuyasha why did you do this me, us? Where you really just using me, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo? If that is the reason then . . . DAMN YOU TO FUCKING HELL!" Kagome said hole heartedly. Inuyasha had the nerve to look ashamed as she took her last breaths all because kikyo[ aka kikhore ] wished it "_God I hate her. God damn you kikyo reincarnation or not I wish you never born." _Kikyo looked so smug "_That's right Kagome Inuyasha and the jewel will now become mine you will disappear and become nothing more than a memory."_ The smug thought as she watched the man she ... loved ... yeah right as she was alive she was going to ditch the pathetic half breed.

Kagome looked at the lifeless, hallow, and cold bodies of her friends. Her brother...Her sister...Her son. She also looked at the chain that was slowly starting to connect to her chest. The longer the blood loss the more clear it got. Suddenly it was to hard to think she was slowly starting to drift away but not before she scratched inuyasha's left eye out. "_Take that you bastard." _Inuyasha was in so much pain as he held is eye that was slowly getting worse. "_Damn how did she .. oh right that bastard Sesshomaru agreed to train her." _Kikyo was done waiting though as soon as she started to walk towards her reincarnation a black light had engulfed her form and you could only hear her screams.


	2. world of the white sand

As soon as the screams stopped all she could think about was pain. "_Why dose it hurt so much what did I do wrong? She had defeated Naraku hadn't she? Put the jewel back together hadn't she? You have be trade me and have left me to die I will never forgive you."_ She thought angrily at the gods she once served. Then she floating off the ground with her two swords Magatsuhi and So'unga. She was surprised that they were her swords after all wasn't she the light, the pure, the **GREAT** priestess? She slowly started to lift a little higher and higher and soon she was swallowed by the black rip in the sky. Oh well if she was going to die at least it was away from those bastards.

_"Now isn't this strange a world of white sand" _She idly thought as her little chain was starting to be much more clear. She started to drift off to sleep and when she woke she was guessing she wasn't going to like the results.


	3. Sleep

i own nothing

If you thought she hated the gods now well she hated them even more now. _"Damn you all to hell. sigh I guess Magatsuhi and So'unga are tired from the transfer here."_ But she was right the results weren't good. It seems her chain was still there only she could touch it this time. When she looked around she found... her lying on the sand,"_ but how I'm right here?" _she assumed it had to do with the fact that she had just died. Oh well but she still needed to get revenge on kikyo and inuyasha. Then she heard a dark voice that said **"SOUL"**

After what seemed like a short battle to her but to normal person it would seem to be hours. It wasn't that she was weak oh no it wasn't that she just needed a weak spot in that thing that was called a hollow she believed. _** "Mistress you need to stop spending so much power in your attacks you'll get more attention."**** "**__Well isn't So'unga just the talker today. Strange"_

**The old dragons right miko you need to rest i will not serve someone who keeps fighting blindly that was/is the half breeds job.  
><strong>

_"Well would you look at that Magatsuhi is getting chattier too, even more strange but he's right i'm getting tired to even stand i need to be quick."_

** IN LAS NOCHES MEETING ROOM**

"Azien-sama we have detected a very high spiritual pressure in west menos forest area." reports Ulquiorra "Is that so Ulquiorra well then thank you tell Gin to come here for me." orders Aizen "Of course sir." his emotionless reply was. Aizen had a feeling that it was a **very powerful**it would be a added bonus if that power was on his side. Aizen was no fool he new the power was ancient and he had every intention to have that power for himself.


	4. offering

i own nothing

When Gin had gotten to the empty meeting room he knew the man wanted something of him, he always did but he had sent Ulquiorra so it must have been important he had put the smug smile he always wore and asked "Whacha need of me Azien-sama?" "I'm glad you asked Gin but frist the espada will have their meeting I'll bring it up then." "alrighty"

"Welcome my Espada how about some tea?" After every espada had a cup Aizen began with the basics arrancars, soul society, power then he got to the topic he was just itching to get to. " I would also like to inform you of a very ancient power within the western menos forest and I want Gin, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Hailbel,and Nnoitora to investigate and bring back the power **alive**."

"I don't see why I have to be here that bastard luppi could have gone." Grimmjow mumbled (this is after Kaname cut off his arm.)

" You should be grateful your still useful to Lord Aizen." came Hailbel's cold reply. "Personally I think we should have just killed you, you were already half dead hahaahahah." came Nnoritora's ... stupid... reply Ulquiorra didn't need to say anything thought in the back of his head he agreed with Hailbel. Gin just shook his head is amusement they were always arguing over, well anything that's why he requested them in the first place.

_ Flash back_

_"And why would you want to request those particular espada Gin.?" Aizen asked the fox faced man. "Well it wouldn't be quite as fun would it?" said man replied "No I suppose not Gin." Aizen replied as he went to his spot at the head of the table_

_End flash back_

Now back to the person who has been sleeping through it all.

While Kagome may have looked like she was sleeping she was training and pretty damn hard too. Her swords could be such slave drivers for example: "Is that the best you got miko I would have thought that you would have gotten it by now but i guess not." Magatsuhi's cunning reply was as always annoying.

"Come now miko we are giving you our attacks so you can get revenge but you need to find a reason other than revenge." says so'unga in a calm voice. I couldn't take it any more so I studiply shouted "**DRAGON TWISTER!".** If I had known what I had just done I would have never touched those sworads Only to find that there were these strange people in white clothing one of them only had one arm, another had a giant twin crescent moon scyth chained to his leg, one look like he had perment smile whih kind of reminded me of fox,there was a blonde woman and most of her outfit covered her face, and one who had tear trecks on his face.

The one with the smile spoke frist "My my, that was defintly a big attack don't cha think?" I chose not to say anything because if I did they would brought into my fate. The one with tears spoke next "Are you incapable of speaking?" "You wish." "Oh so you can talk?" one arm said. "No shit you dumb cat." "**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"** "Well it's true isn't it you're a cat." The one with the big scyth stared to laugh like a crazy person "hahahahahahhahahaahhahah" "Nnoritora shut the hell up.!" ah so that's what his name was, Nnoritora "Nnoritora be quiet." the blonde woman sopke. "Now that your done Nnoritora can we get on with this? thank you now then-" "I don't care what you are offering but i have no interset in it, now leave." I interupted.


	5. Cero Espada

i own nothing

"Don't you even want to-" "I told you no now leave." "What makes you think you can order us around girly?" _"one arm is starting to get on my nerves"_... BAM!. **_"HAHAHAHAH" _** _"So'unga shut up your giving me a headache"_ "well I am going to tell you our names at least, can't disagree to that can you?" "Not really no..." "good well then I am Gin Ichimaru, the one you just hit is Grimmjow Jaegerquez, the one with the bonde hair is Tia Harribel, the one with the green tears on his face is Ulquiorra." said the now proclaimed Gin. "What is yours if i may ask?." I deciced to lie, i couldn't give them my real name! thinkng quickly i stupidly said."So'unga." "Really ?that's your name unsual for a girl" i was sarting to panic what if they found out-. Suddenly there was so much **PAIN!** "ahahahahhhahahahahahahahahaahaahahahhaahh" i barely had the strenght to look down to see a hole forming where the chain was. Gin frowned he had to get 'So'unga' to las noches quickly before she became a hollow. Ulquiorra made a move to grabe her and nock her out, she went down easily he guessed it was from all the pain from becoming a hollow. Huh? was she- a... vasto lorde? "How is that possible she would have to devoured thousands and thousands of hollows to come even close to brcoming a vasto lorde.

**LAS NOCHES ARRANCAR ROOM**

"I have a feeling she is going to hate what has just happend." Gin said "Why would you say that Gin? she should be glad that she is now the cero espada."


	6. You did this you will pay

i own nothing

When Kagome woke up she knew something was wrong with her she felt like she was in the wrong body. The pure powers in her were trying to escape the darkness of her body and hurt so damn bad she couldn't take any more and passed out_"I wish I would just die and stay dead."_ Aizen and Gn observed carefully they didn't want to get burned like before.

_Flashback_

When_ the binds came off So'unga(remember she lied about her name) she had all the signs off a arrancar but the strange thing was there was a zero where her heart was and the hollow mask she had was a black necklace that had blood red diamond in the center. "Well that is strange." Aizen observed "What about?" "Look at the zero I only gave enough power to make her a normal arrancar not the cero well I believe that she should be _ _kept under watch incase anything happens. Inform Ulquiorra that he will be watching the girl after the meetings." "Gotcha Captain Aizen can't wait to see the look on his face."_

After the meeting

_"So what you are saying is I will be babysitting a girl?" Ulquiorra said. "Think of it as guarding So'unga(Kagome) like a knight in shinning armor." Gin was so amused at the cuatro's expression because it had made him angry an expression! "sigh fine but if she causes problems I'm blaming you." Ulquiorra agreed. "Great now go to your princess she needs a knight after all." "Gin" Ulquiorra warned. "alright just get going while she's still asleep"_

_IN A ROOM SOMEWHERE_

_Ulquiorra was watching the girl called So'unga strange name for a girl but he had a feeling she was lying about her name "Smart girl not trusting strangers at first sight." Then his **lucky** day came when Nnoritora came to bother him. "Hey the girl still asleep?" "Clearly now leave you have no permission to be here Nnoritora." "Aw come on don't be a stick in the mud emospada" He must have been **so lucky** because in all his one-armed glory was Grimmjow his biggest headache yet. "Both of you get out you have no perm" "Yeah yeah in a minuet i just want to see what she looks like." Grimmjow said Nnoritora nodded his head in agreement. "If it will get you two out of here faster." When they all went to see what she looked like they all noticed the gothic tattoo of zero on her heart. They were stunned into silence "You knew about this didn't you?!" accused Grimmjow. "No I did not I was only told to watch her not what she was now get out you've seen what she looks like."commanded Ulqiuorra. Grimmjow and Nnoritora left still stunned,was that the same girl as the one they saw in menos forest? As soon as they left they heard screams from the room they had just left. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT BURNS IT BURNS MAKE IT **STOP!"** They came rushing back in to the room only to find Ulquiorra unconscious on the floor with burn marks that looked like they hurt like hell. They saw the girl floating with just white eyes the air around her got harder to breathe in like when Aizen-sama gave out punishment. She looked right at them and said **"You will pay for this" ** Then Gin and Lord Aizen showed up and knocked her out "I thouhgt Ulqiuorra was watching her." "It seems she knocked him out with severe burns and-" Boom! Gin and Aizen were both knocked to the floorand she rose up again and wishperd "You did this to me you will pay for this" Suddenly her eyes turned black with red inner eyes and she grew claws and fangs and began to bite and scratch what ever got near her. Finally Aizen had enough and lt loose all his spirit energy around her and she finally fell asleep._


	7. Waking Up

i own nothing

Hey guys i bet your asking were's ichigo well he won't show up untill they capture orihime so just wanted to clear things up hope you like the storie.

**KAGOME'S ROOM**

Kagome was having a hard time trying to stay asleep, she didn't want the pain again. But her eyes wouldn't stay closed and her head hurt really bad. When she opened her eyes she noticed that there was a white seiling and there was the man with tears, Ulquiorra she believed his name was he looked like had really bad burns made by... oh. She got up went over and started to heal him "In silence you suffer, in patience you bore, till God called you home to suffer no more." Then her powers started to heal his burns. It was her unlucky day that Aizen and Gin walked in just before she said the prayer. Now Aizen had his eyes kept on Orihime's power and was interseted in it but this one was so much more intersting,as was the little prayer she said. "I see your awake how are feeling." Kagome turnd around and saw Gin and a man with brown hair "To be truthful it hurts like hell."

"Well So'unga-chan(Kagome) where dose it hurt?" "No I mean my soul hurts because the darkness of my bodie is turning my soul black and it hurts no burns when ever i heal some one like just now I don't think I'll be ever able to heal some one with my powers after this-" Then her bodie got really heavy and she collasped to the ground spasming in pain as the pureness of her powers were ripped out of her "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Then she was quiet and a small white orb came out of her and went in to one of her swords. Aizen was sure those were miko powers which haven't been seen in 500 years the only thing close to that was a qincy and szayel already studied them but not mikos... but sorry for him he wasn't going to get the chance to studie her, Aizen was going to let her stay the cero espada she was after all the shikon miko. "hmn it seems So'unga was lying about her name because I know for a fact that those were miko powers and the last miko was a girl named Kagome who disappered 500 years ago." "Well she dose look like a kagome hmn but for now i think we should let believe her name is So'unga." "Yes your right Gin." Just when they were about to leave Ulquiorra woke up, with no burn marks. "Oh Ulqiuorra your awake how do you feel?" "Like I just woke up what do you think?" "No need to be so grumpy geez all Kagome-chan did was burn you." "Gin shut up."

Ulquiorra's room

"How did she burn me? I knocked her out enough to make her sleep."

_Flash back _

_He noticed that the girls eyes were open and started to question her about her powers even he had to admit they were interseting even more than Orihime'sm power to reject god. "What ws that attack in menos forest?" he questioned but she did not answer so he tried again "Why were you in the forest?" But she still did not anwser she just looked at him blankly. Then she mumbled something he couldn't make out "Say that again I couldn't hear you." then she shouted **"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TOME!" **Then she started to glow white and float out of the bed she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back "Her touch burns!"_


	8. what's an Espada?

_Flash back again_

_This is part 2 of Ulqiuorra's flashback_

_When she started getting higher and higher she stop looked at him and smiled wickedly "you shouldn't have found me now they'll come for you to." "who?" "Inuyasha and Kikyo they both know I still exist they will come." Then her eyes became an angry red color and started laughing almost like a hollow. "Well it's not my fault of what will become of this world." "What do mean?" Smiling in cruel like manner."You'll see."_

_End of flashback_

"What did she mean? And who are inuyasha and kikyo? I believe its time to pay a visit to Szayel for information on this." and with that Ulqiuorra left his room to find the pink haired espada. While he was doing this Kagome was pondering just what did she do to Ulqiuorra? Or even more what did she say to him if Magatsuhi or So'unga said anything she would kill them both.

Gin still had a feeling that kagome-chan didn't want to be an espada so he went to find out himself "so kagome-chan do you even want to be an espada?" "What an espada?" Gin was shocked had no one told her? well that just simply wouldn't do. "Well kagome-chan when you die there are these things called shinigami and there are hollows you almost became a hollow if I hadn't gotten you here in time. Anyway the shinigami are in charge of keeping hollows from eating plus souls do you follow me so far?" kagome nodded her head in understanding. "Good now then there are four types of hollows the lowest is the menos grande the next is a Gilian the next is a adjuchas they seem small but they are stronger than gillian the last is the vasto lorde theses are the strongest of the hollows and we already have 2 well now three Halibel and Ulquiorra are vasto lorde and you are to strangely." "What do you mean?" "Well when we found you, you were already a vasto lorde." Shock overcame Kagome's face and then she questioned."How is that possible I would have to have started at the bottom right a menos grande." "I'm just as puzzled as you kagome-chan but I think you should stay away from Szayel for now." "Who's Szayel?" "An espada with pink hair and glasses that wouldn't even think about the consequences of experimenting on you." "Thanks for the warrning i'll make sure to be careful now i'm going to find Ulquiorra." "Oh why?" "I want to say sorry for burning him." "Well have fun."


	9. sorry

Let me clear something up kagome was a vasto lorde when she became a soul if she had become a hollow again she would have started at the bottom. sorry for the confusion I own nothing

When Kagome went to find Ulqiuorra she didn't think it would be this hard!_ "How am I supposed to find him this place is like a giant aura!" __** "Think mistress he has a green arua and soul it shouldn't be that hard."**_** "Yes miko it should not be so hard to** find-''

"Oh I found it." He was behind two giant doors that had a pink arua that was slightly purple around the ends. So I opened the door to find Ulqiuorra talking with a man with ... PINK HAIR! _"oh no I told Gin that I would stay away from him alright breath you can do this just go in say sorry for burning you and get out simple as that.'' _ After the pep talk I gave myself I stepped inside and started to apologize for the burnings. "Hey" They both looked to me. ''Your Ulqiuorra right?" He nodded "Well I wanted to say I'm sorry for burning you I didn't mean to." She said with a bow and turned to leave.

ULQ.'s pov

"_Well that was unexpected." _ After she left me and Szayel began to talk again. "So did you find anything from the data?" "Not exactly." he said with a sigh. "What is that supposed to mean?" It was simple enough just type some keys and there you go! it shouldn't be that hard.

Kagome having said sorry for what she did felt as though she should meditate and find out something that only her swords know... what's going on. And they had better tell her something or she really would kill them...

Kagome's world

She blocked another attack from so'unga and did a flying kick to distract him. He dodged that and landed behind her dodging to her left and coming around the side she got a good kick out of his side. _**"Alright mistress the new attack is called meido Zangetzua from my previous owner inu taisho."**_ "But I thought that belonged to tessiga?" _**"It did but while I was at his side I was slowly drinking in his power along with tessiga's but not tensiga's that would have made me**_** weaker."** **"Alright enough chatter it's my turn So'unga."** "How could I forget you matagsuhi you're the constant headache for me." I gave a cruel smile "Alright let's get this over with." I said as I got into a battle stance. He smirked and also got ready he lunged at me and tried to cut my face but I dodged him and swung around to slice his face and did so with a smirk. He growled and lunged again with a grater force and pinned me down. Kicking him were the sun don't shine he howled in to much pain to notice my sword hit his back. He went down to the ground and said "**Fine miko the new attack is Kura yami this attack will send your enemy to the darkest place in their mind and keep them their for ever long you wish." ** Sighing again I sat down to meditate and harness the arua around me "You know I never actually looked in side my world." Looking around I saw a gothic version of the sacred tree area the sky was a blood red, the grass was black color, the trees were white, and the stars were also white. I nodded in approval "Not bad not bad at all but I think it's time to wake up now.''

When I woke up their standing was Ulqiuorra, Grimmjow, and Harribel.


	10. so this is what you have fallen to

Harribel spoke first "It's time for the meeting to start you should get up lord Aizen does not like to be kept waiting.'' "Oh sorry I was asleep." Then I heard Grimmjow mutter "that's all you've done for the last five days" A tick mark appeared on her head and said "Well for information you stupid cat I got knocked out twice and was training so shut your stupid cat mouth." He looked like he was going to explode but Harribel stopped him "Grimmjow if you fight kagome I shall say you provoked her." With that threat in mind he backed off but gave a silent promise he would be back. Then Ulqiuorra spoke "come the meeting is starting." "while you were asleep me and yammy (she knows the espada's names) went to the human world and found something that might be of use to lord Aizen." "Oh I see what sort of power is this destructive or healing?" I spoke in a grave voice. "The power to reject god's will upon man." My eyes went wide how is that possible that power died years ago before even kikyo and inuyasha perhaps in Touga-sama's younger time's but still! Ulquiorra noticed the shock expression on my face and kept walking "Yes it is an impressive power and that is why we are going to bring her here and use her as bait for her friends." he said as we cane upon two every long doors. As I opened them I noticed there was eight other people in the room excluding Lord Aizen, Gin and kaname. After sitting in my seat another set of doors opened from up top and Lord Aizen Gin And Kaname walked through and Lord Aizen sat in his chair and said "Hello my dear espada's how about some tea?'' Then a normal arrancar came in with cups of hot tea. Nodding to the arrancar that gace me my cup last he exited with a hurry. "Now then before we begin is there any questions?" And oh their were many such as. "LORD AIZEN WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" and "WHY IS SHE HERE SITTING NEXT TO LORD AIZEN NO LESS HAVE YOU NO SHAME GIRL HOW DARE YOU SIT NEXT TO-" However he was cut off by a every heavy spiritual pressure which felt suffocating even to me. "That is enough luppi I made her the cero now calm down and let's begin shall we? Kaname." The man behind me nodded and pulled a lever and green and white light poured out of the hole in the middle of the table. Lord Aizen spoke "this is the battle between ichigo yammy and Ulquiorra."_ "I couldn't believe it, their was INUYASHA!"_ "Kagome." Lord Aizen spoke my name "Yes?" I answered quietly "I am sending you with Ulqiuorra,Yammy Luppi, and wonderweiss to find Orihime and I want you to face ichigo and decide were his true strength is." "Of course sir." _"Well Inuyasha looks we will meet again and this time... I will kill you and kikyo._

After the meeting was over I went over to the garganta were the others were waiting. Luppi looked like he wanted to kill me yammy's head looked like his head was going to explode and Ulquiorra looked the same. "Let's just get this over with" Then Wonderwiess latched on to my back "What are you doing?" "ahh" I mentally sweat dropped what was with this kid? _"Well he doesn't look so bad might as well let him stay there he's not doing anything."_ As we walked through the garganta I saw a light and guessed that must have been the human world. "Hmn if that was inuyasha I'll have to expect surprise attacks..." Kagome muttered and looked at the sun. Ulquiorra was curious about who inuyasha was so he asked "Who is inuyasha?" I jumped having forgotten that he was next to me. "That's a secret I'm sorry Ulqiuorra but I can't tell you." _"Though I'm pretty sure that you'll find out anyway." ULqiuorra's thought's  
>"I will find out what you guard so secretly Kagome." <em> Wonderweiss went "aah" again what was with this kid? When we got to the park that was in the last battle we saw their was Ichigo Kurosaki and he had a strange sword but it still looked like tessiga. I looked at him in hatred and disgust "Well well look who it is kurosaki ichigo and his band of misfits. Pathetic."

Ichi's pov

Who the hell was this chick? She kind of looked familiar but at the same time she didn't. But I couldn't let her hurt my friends so I grabbed Zangetsu and swung out a getsuga tensho at her but she dodged it! "My my was that all you got? I don't see what Lord Aizen is so worried about but you that much of a challenge fighting you would be easy but you are the talk of the espada but I don't see the danger you are just a half-breed."

Ichipov

_"What does she mean half-breed? For some reason I feel angry about that name why am I so_ angry?" "Hey don't call me that! whatever it is I'm not it." She looked shocked Then he spoke "Are you that dumb or have you gotten stupider over the years you are half-breed aren't you? You are half shinigami, half hollow, and half human that is a half-breed." She looked smug and that just made me angrier

It was so fun to get him worked up and he made it easy too! But all good things must come to an end I had to gather the data on him anyway_ "So this is what has become of you truly pathetic." _Then Orihime showed up and kagome stopped and stared at her kind of reminding her of her past self. Then she was hit like a pile of bricks was it happening all over again? "_no no no I won't let her suffer that fate he doesn't love her I won't let her suffer!"_


	11. who are you

I own nothing

Orihime looked at the woman who she guessed was an espada but something was in her eyes that made her seem okay. But what was it? Did she view her as a friend?_ "Well if she wasn't my enemy then I would have liked to get to know her." _Then she waved her hands and mumbled some words Orihime couldn't make out. Then as if she were in a movie everything stopped. She then looked to the espada woman who was moving closer to her.

kagpov

As I got closer to talk to her I sensed fear that was understandable. To soothe the girl I said "I am not here to hurt you I am here to help you." She looked much less like a deer ready to bolt after that. "Then why are you here?" "I am here to observe and to talk to you." "Me?" "Yes you and I am here to warn you." "About what?" "Ichigo Kruosaki." _"what does she mean? Kurosaki-kun wouldn't hurt me" _As if reading her thoughts she said. "I know what your thinking that he would never hurt you, never betray you, never turn his back on you but you're wrong. Because 500 years ago he broke my heart, left me for a dead woman, and took my life just because she said so. I can still feel where he put his sword in my heart, the smug look on the dead woman's face, the pain of betrayal." I was about to start crying but. NO! she was espada besides dead people can't cry. The she felt the girl Orihime wrap her arms around the espada woman._ "She is so sad." _Orihime's thoughts were. But then she thought _"She said 500 years ago." _"but miss you said 500 years ago right? Kurosaki-kun wasn't born than." No. but his incarnation was. 500 years ago his name was inuyasha and he broke my heart." Orihime looked over to where he was frozen like in a movie. "How did you do that thing with freezing them?" "I have control over time." "REALLY? me too! but mine is only on objects." "I also came here to tell you that your power has caught lord Aizen's interest so be careful on how you use your powers okay? They are planning to bring you to los notches but when Ulquiorra comes don't say good-by to any one or the soul society will call you a traitor." Shocked that the espada woman would help her she nodded but asked "Why are you helping me?" She looked at Orihime and said "I won't let you share my fate I'm not stupid you will get dragged down in this so I'll protect you from the other espada's as long as I can." Orihime never felt so safe well not since big brother Sora died. Her gaze softened and she said "Thank you" Kagome was about to un-freeze the others but a voice stopped her. "WAIT! what's your name?" Kagome looked to where Orihime was standing and said. "Kagome" She then un-froze the other espada's and shinigami and started to observe like she said but before she went help she heard a whisper say "Don't call out my name." Orihime looked back and barely nodded as if she knew what the woman named Kagome was asking. Then as soon as Orihime nodded the battle continued as if it was never stopped. She saw Ichigo get thrown to the ground and winced at its impact on him. As soon as that happened a yellow light came a black rip in the sky. Orihime watched as Kagome, Ulquiorra, Yammy, Wonder Weiss and Luppi were taken into the light and back to the world of white sand they called home.


	12. Welcome to las Noches

I own nothing

When they espada got back to the thrown room they were aware their leader was expecting them to give a full report and they were prepared to give it. "Well come back my dear espada's how was the mission?" I spoke first "Lord Aizen as you asked I observed the boy Ichigo Kurosaki and measured his strengths and weakness." "And?" "He gains strength knowing he can protect his friends and keep them safe his weakness however is his lack of strategy and is a brash, temperamental, violent boy who has no real need for a plan I am guessing that will be his down fall." _"Knowing that's Inuyasha's soul it should be" _"Well than thank you kagome." I bowed and prepared to leave the room but was stopped by lord Aizen "Kagome after Ulqiuorra brings Orihime you will be in charge taking care of her until her friends come to get her." I bowed again but said "that's fine with me Lord Aizen but I'm keeping her in my tower." And with that I left and went to my tower in the west wing of las noches. I took a shower to get the smell of the human world off me. Using the mint green shampoo, body wash, and soap I got the sent off me pretty quickly. Exiting the shower in only a towel since my closet was in the bedroom I went out of the bathroom only to find ULQUIORRA! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GET OUT YOU PEVERT!" And quickly went back into the bathroom. "What the hell Ulqiuorra don't you ever knock." I asked as I came out of the bathroom with a bathrobe on. "My apologizes I didn't know you were indecently dressed." A tick mark form on my head. "That's why you knock not just sit and look at me like a pervert." I angrily said. Ulqiuorra looked smug which was a surprise to me from what I heard Ulqiuorra didn't show much emotion. "Well what do you want?" "What do I want?" another tick mark "YES!" I spat out angrily. He got up and used sonido to get behind me. And he whispered "What I want is to find what you so secretly guard _Ka-go-me." _I shuddered at his warm breath and whispered back "Well I don't give personal information to strangers, so sorry I'm a closed book." "Hmn we'll see about that." His eyes felt like fire on me as he looked me over. Suddenly it was a little breezier in here. _"Oh no please god tell me he didn't."_ But to my worst streak of luck yet Ulqiuorra had pull the string holding the front of my body from his view. I blushed so hard my face hurt and I quickly pull the string back. "Y-you pervert why did you do that?" He looked at me as if I was a piece of meat but blinked and the look went away. "Lord Aizen has asked me to teach you how to make a cero." "oh you could have just said that, but I already know how to do one." He looked surprised and said "Really? show me when your decent." After I got dressed in the arrancar clothes I was given which consisted of a white corset top, white skirt which had an opening so you could see the pants of the legs and a hole in the stomach so you could see the hollow hole,and the same kind of shoes as everyone else. As I came out Ulqiuorra lead me to the straining room and said "form a cero" So I held out my pointer finger and the black energy started to form and I released it to make the poor practice dummy turn to ash. "Every good Lord Aizen will be glad to know you need no training I'm going to pick up Orihime now so have your room ready for the girl." I nodded and left to get my room ready.

1 hour later

Orihime looked like she could barely stand and was shaking I'm sure she felt it all the way to her bones. Lord Aizen spoke first "Welcome to las noches Inoue Orihime I know you didn't have time to rest but could you show your power by brining back Grimmjow's arm?" Luppi went insane saying "Lord Aizen that's not possible Kaname clearly cut it off what the hell is she God?!" He turned to Orihime and said "Hey woman Don't think that-" I cut him off "Luppi shut the hell up and give her time to even try you dumb little shit or so help I make so that your name won't be remembered by even the lowest arrancar." That shut him up and with that Orihime called out her shun shun Rika. "Soten Kisshun I reject." her hairpins came out and formed a yellow barrier around Grimmjow's missing arm. Then his arm began to reform and when it was replaced he clenched it and turned around and said "Hey chick heal this too." She called her power again to heal his back that's when Luppi seemingly forgot my threat and said "Hey you stupid girl stop that!" But it was too late there was in all it glory Grimmjow's number six tattoo. Luppi looked the sinner in a church and when Grimmjow went over to him he said "W-what are you doing Grimmjow?""eh?'' he said then he was in front of Luppi with a hand through his stomach "Your days of an espada are done good work though." Orihime looked terrified so I deiced to save her from the madness "Lord Aizen may I take Orihime to my tower niw? She's looking pale." Looked at her and said "yes make sure she gets rest food and clothes." I bowed collected her and sonidoed to my room and said "Welcome to las Noches Orihime."


	13. You bastard!

I own nothing

I held Orihime as she cried on the bed I had the servants bring in here to the spare room. That's when she started to calm down and I looked at her red puffy eyes, sighing I got up to get some food and something to make her sleep. A hand grabbed mine and I smiled and said "Don't worry I'm just getting you something to eat." The hand let go. I walked into the kitchen part of my room and got some stuff to make her some soup and a little sleeping powder with it. She sat at the table and put her head on her arms and started to cry again. As the soup wasn't done yet I sat next to her and put my arms around her and let her cry on my shoulder. Trying to lighten the mood I said "Hime-chan if you keep crying like this you'll run out of tears." I could tell it worked because she stared to laugh like crazy person. "I guess you're right kagome-chan." Then the pot containing soup started to make its presence known to our noses because the very next moment Both of their stomach's made them self's know. They just looked at each other and laughed so to appease their stomach's she went up got two bowls and got some soup put a little sleeping powder in Orihime's and went back over to where she was sitting and sat down in silence. She stared to eat/drink her soup and Orihime did the same with a haste with a smile she said "Slow down Hime-chan or other wise you'll choke." She loved that blush of an undiscovered red on Orihime's face as she slowed down. But as soon as she started to drift off she watched as kagome got her up from her seat at the table and put her in the bed that was in the other room. And after a belly full of warm soup and the most softest bed she had ever felt, she was in the land of dreams.

In the meeting room

The espada's watched as Ichigo kurosaki, Yatsusora Sado, and Uryu Ishida enter las noches and get chased around by four low arrancar. _"one of the small ones took Ichigo's sword away how amusing." _Then Lord Aizen started to speak "It seems we have intruders in las noches my dear espada's." "Ha that little arrancar took his zanpakto he doesn't seem like much a threat." Yammy laughed out. "Don't underestimate them those three plus Orihime broke the soul society barrier." I said. Lord Aizen looked to me and said "I don't believe I mentioned that to any one how did you know about it Kagome?" I smiled like the cat that caught the canary "I have a special way of knowing things." He seemed to accept the answer and dropped the topic. This made all the espada wonder what else was the cero hiding? Then Grimmjow got up and started to walk away and Kaname spoke "What are you doing Grimmjow?" "When you got bugs you gotta squash'em." Lord Aizen looked amused "Thank you for the concern Grimmjow but I'm not finished yet." Then the familiar spirit pressure washed over Grimmjow and he fell to the floor in pain. I sighed at his stupidity and got up to take him back to his room getting the go head from Lord Aizen I used soindo to make it faster, dropping him on his bed I walked back to check on Orihime also wanting ask her a few things. Getting back to my tower I knocked on the door to the room I put Orihime in. Poking my head in I noticed that she was looking out at the moon. I smiled and walked up to her. She looked at me and spoke, "What was he like?" I was surprised and looked back up at the moon "Well he was very brave and he was a very good friend until.." She looked up at me in wonder. I gave a grim smile and sat her down on the bed never knowing that Gin was listening in even if she could sense his aura he was better at hiding it. "The day that my soul was split in half... he could never tell but every time she got near the part that wasn't taken would cry out in agony trying to get back to the other half, I think she felt it to but I could never tell she was always so cold and heartless." I looked to her and asked "What Ichigo like?" She thought for a moment and said "Well he is sort of like inuyasha but he is more violent oh! and he gets real mad when rukia hits him and when Uryuu calls him an idiot and stuff like that was Inuyasha like that?" I answered quickly "Oh yeah you described him perfectly he had such a temper and didn't bather to cuss so much it would make a sailor blush but he was always like that." Orhime smiled but I knew it was forced so I hugged her and said "Cry if you want to cry because the more you don't cry the less sadness you'll feel." Then the dam broke and she cried and cried till she fell asleep so I covered her back up and silently went put of the room to go back to the meeting but it was probably over anyways. Only to find Gin standing there with that same smirk which always got on my nerves. Realizing what he did my vision turned red and the air got harder to breath in. He frowned and pushed out his spirit pressure in alarm then I started to fight with him after I used soindo to get in front of las noches so we didn't disturb Orihime. "you bastard I'm going to kill you for what you did!" Then Lord Aizen and the other espada showed and that just made me madder. Suddenly my vision got black but I could still see. Done with talking I leapt at him both my zanpackto wanting revenge for his listening pulling out both Magatsuhi and Sou'unga I attacked furiously. With a surprising speed he blocked me and he tried to slash at my back. keyword tried. I suddenly felt a name spill out of my lips "Dragon Twister!" and then no one could move as if frozen I made sure it wouldn't hit las noches but it still hit gin but he got back up and he still fought. Smiling he said "What's wrong kagome-chan did I make you angry?" he asked in a snide voice. I bowed my head so my bangs would cover my eyes and said "you really don't want to do that Gin." I warned but I don't he took it seriously. I smiled like I had just won a million dollar prize I put down both my swords and got into a fighting position. He smirked and still hung on to his sword. "What are you doing Kagome.?" I smiled at Ulquiorra's question and said "Just wait for it." he looked confused but didn't ask again. I looked back to Gin and said "Let's get this party started I'm tired of interruptions." He smiled even more now and said "Well since you wanted this fight you get the first move." smirking like a fox I used soindo and cut a small scratch on his cheek with my claws. "You never should give me the advantage Gin." He looked confused as I spread his blood around my lips like Hitomiko did and blowed on the blood. Then Gin was surrounded in fire but never burning it just felt like it. I smirked as the fire grew and said ''that fire was made from your blood and as go near it, it gets stronger.'' and continued "It will feel like your burning in hell that is it's power to turn all you have done against you, but all go things must come to an end so I won't let you suffer." And waved my hands and the flames went away all that was let was Gin's battered and burnt body shaking with his blue eyes looking frantic sighing I turned around and started to heal him "In silence you suffer, In patience you bore till god called you to suffer no more." He instantly relaxed and feel asleep.


	14. Venturing Out

i own nothing

hey guys thanks for reviewing and I just want to say that I will make the breaks sorry abut that. :)

kagome's pov

I looked out at the endless sea of white that surrounds Las Noches and sighed she liked being an espada but come on what was with all the white? It made her eyes hurt sometimes. I looked over at Orihime and smiled a sad smile._ "I promise you won't share my fate I promise." _patting her head I went to the meeting we were summoned for and sat down at my place as did the other espadas. Then lord Aizen, Gin, and Kaname came in and sat down. Then as always the arrancar came in and gave us cups filled with tea. As we drank our tea Lord Aizen had Kaname bring out the projecter and said '' it seems that the soul reapers and humans have fallen into the menos forest area." This brought up something in my head that I had discovered in my spare time "Lord Aizen I have something to report." I said with a heart of ice. He raised an eyebrow in question nodding to give the report.

"I have noticed before the intruders their was already a soul reaper here in the northern menos forest area shall I investigate?" His eyes looked at me in wonder. "Why would you volunteer Kagome?" "Well sir I read the earlier reports about the problem and noticed a name that was familiar to me." he looked amused and said "Do what you think is best." I stood and bowed "Yes sir I shall return shortly." he nodded but before I got to the door I said "I am also taking Orihime with me just incase some low arrnacar decides that she's easy kill." he nodded and I left. Walking to my tower I heard a crash and started to run prying to every god in every language. Opening the door I saw Loly and Menoly.

Rage consumed me and I tore Menoly's head off and kicked Loly to the floor snarling at her I said "If you even come near Orihime again I will take off your head just like your friend their." I pointed to Menoly's body and she started to cry about the death of her friend. My eyes sensed movement in Orihime's direction. I turned to her as she got up and started to heal Menoly's body and Loly's punctured lung. When Loly slapped her I snarled getting ready to fire a cero at her but Orihime stopped me. My eyes softened at her understanding I backed off Loly but gave a silent promise to her if she did it again. When Orihime was done I kicked both of them out but I noticed something off about Orihime.

Making her look at me I noticed that her skin was turning purple. I snarled and reminded myself to kill Loly later forgetting that her attack was poison. Orihime looked at me in wonder "What is it kagome-chan?" she said. I dragged her to Sazyel's tower and pounded on the door and said "SZAYEL GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" The door opened and out popped his head the looked at me in interest "Yes what is it kagome-sama?" I looked at him angrily and said "That bitch Loly you know her?" He looked surprised "Yes why." I pointed to Orihime's cheek and said "That little bitch poisoned her when we were at the meeting a couple of hours ago now the poison is spreading fix her and I won't kill you oh and if I find that you put some chemical shit in her... well it won't be pretty so fix her." With the threat in mind Sazyel lead us into his lab and sat Orihime down and look at her face as if he was about to kiss her... which he did.

I jumped up in surprise and anger "WHAT THE HELL YOU PINK FREAK! TRY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU" He looked amused and said "But isn't that what you wanted me to do? You said to fix her and I did." I noticed that her chin wasn't purple any more then I guessed he had healing saliva. "Yeah well if you do that without telling me again I really will kill you." I said snarling as I lead Orihime out of the insane pink haired man's lab and looked her to see if he had done anything that wasn't allowed. Finding nothing I sighed in relief and reminding myself what I came to get her for "Come on were getting out of here." she looked at me confused "Won't we get in trouble?" I smiled and said "No but we are going to a part of the menos forest I'm taking you with me so Loly and Menoly don't come back again."

She looked relived at that and to get out of the palace. But then she asked "What are you going to do in the forest?" "Well I sensed a soul reaper's energy before we brought you here and I need to check it out. But don't worry I kill him I going to try and get him to leave first but if he refuses then I'll have to use force." She looked relived and started walking with me again. As we went through the front gates I nodded to the guard and smiled as we got to the forest. Orihime looked less paler to. I put up a barrier around her that would protect and let her move at the same time.


	15. you!

I own nothing

I watched as Orihime danced around in the sand and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight that was before me. She looked back at me and blushed I could sense the embarrassment. Suddenly Sou'ounga and Magatsuhi started to pulse and my shoulders tensed . Orihime looked at me in confusion. "What's wrong Kagome-Chan?" I looked at her in warning and told her softly but firmly "We need to get you back to the palace now.''

She looked at me and said "why?" "Something's coming and I think it might be my problem I told you about." She nodded gravely and when we got back to the palace I had a guard put up around my tower so to keep out the other lower arrancars. As I left Ulquiorra was there waiting for me. Fighting down a blush I tried key word tried. An arm blocked my path and it connected to Ulquiorra's shoulder. "And where do you think your going?" "Do you really have the authority to be asking that Ulquiorra?"

He just stared t me with those emerald eyes and said "You were my responsibility when you were first brought here and you are still my responsibility. So I'll asking again where do you think you are going?" I was glaring at him now. _"Who dose he think he is!" _I lunged at him snarling but I don't think he was expecting that I would attack him. But he blocked me and slapped me to the ground. "When your not acting like an animal I'll come back." and he left.

I stared in shock no one had ever slapped me not even my own mother. Then I felt the trickle of blood and felt my eyes go red in anger. _"He will pay for this even if I have to kill him. Still Ulquiorra aside in need to get back to the forest and deal with the problem."_ I stood up and dusted my self off and went to the front of the gates.

Letting cool night air calm my stinging flesh I spread out my aura and gave a sound of triumph as I felt the spirit pressure and something else with it. My eyes widened at the feel of it... It was kikyo. I smiled like the Cheshire cat and soindoed to get their faster with glee in my sort of steps I landed with a surprise at the face of the soul reaper. He was a man with red hair and blue eyes that was slightly taller than me.(If you haven't guessed it it's Ashido) He turned to me with the other soul reaper that was kikyo but I didn't care about her now.

I had just found my father.

_Flash back_

_A five-year old Kagome was watching as her mother and father fought for the 5th time that night and she was about to break down in tears. What had happened to her family? But it was probably her fault at least that was what daddy said "It's your fault that your mother doesn't love me anymore. Burn in hell you little bitch!" Coming out of her father's angry words she heard her mother scream__"Ashido don't you dare bring Kagome in to this she has nothing to do with it!"_

_But she was silenced by a slap to the cheek. "Don't you dare shout at me bitch I could do anything I want to that little shit!" She saw her mother crying and she shakily got up and sat on the couch saying "Where did our happiness go? You weren't always like this you laughed and played with kagome but now you're cold and heartless." Little kagome looked at the music watch that her father had given her on her birthday and clutched it tighter. _

End of flash back

Coming out of her memory's she saw the little soul reaper (Rukia) start to moving toward her. She fired a bala since it was quicker than a cero. "What is your business in Aizen-sama's forest?" The girl glared at me and said. "You're an arrancar right? Then tell me where Orihime is!" I raised an eyebrow at her and said "The only way I'll let you is if Aizen-sama orders me to." She ave an ugly look and was about to take out her zanpackto (Please I'm serious some one needs to tell me if I'm spelling that right!) but Ashido stopped her. "Rukia if you do that more hollows will come besides she's not an arrancar she's an espada." Her eyes widened at me but the they darkened.

I looked around Ashido's neck and saw the one thing that he ever gave me than a beating... The musical watch. I glared at him and said "Where did you get that watch soul reaper?" He stated calmly "I found it when I woke up in soul society what's it to you espada?" "Well you see that necklace belongs to me and I want it back." I eyed the piece of metal carefully yes it was the same ones the delicate carving of the silver butterfly and the inscription that said "Little bird you are more than you appear so follow the path is before you" and if she turned the little handle at the top she was sure she would have heard the melody that her father put in there. (If you have seen pandora hearts you know what i'm talking about and those of you who haven't seen it go to YouTube and type in Alice's melody and you'll see a pic of a girl in a blue dress click on that)

No matter what anyone said she wanted that music watch back and she would kill them both if she had to. Done with talking she lunged at his throat still promising to Orihime that she wouldn't kill them just yet. She cut the chain and caught the necklace when it fell. Now that she looked at it more closely she noticed it wasn't the same silver it was starting to rust but she could fix that later. She smirked at Ashido and slit his head from his body ignoring the screams of the other reaper she had what she came for.

Leaving the weeping girl their she soindoed off to the palace and went to give her report to lord Aizen. she paused when had she call anyone lord who hadn't earned her respect?she shrugged it off she had more important things to do now. She entered the throne room to find that all the other espada were their but not doing anything. She also noticed that the towering chair was empty. Turning to one of Barragan's fracciones (PLEASE HELP ME I DON"T KNOW IF I SPELLED IT RIGHT!) some guy named Culhorn or something she asking

"Hey where's lord Aizen?" She had to get back to Orihime and check if she was alright. Culhorn turned to me and said "Well kagome-sama Lord Aizen has currently called a meeting in the throne room but he has yet to show up." Just as he said that the doors opened to Aizen-sama hiself. He must have noticed that he had one extra espada and smiled. "Ah Kagome welcome back I trust that the problem is no more?" I bowed and reported "Yes Lord Aizen I have taken care of the soul reaper but their was another one with him the name of Rukia I believe but I didn't kill her yet."

He looked amused "And why didn't you kill her?" I smirked as well and said "I wanted to save her for later either way she'll die all the same. They all will either it be mentally or physically." I bowed and left. Giving the watch to an arrancar and told him to repair it until it shined and tell her when it was ready. Returning to the tower I noticed that the guards where knocked out and cursed under my breath. Swearing if it was loly and menoly again she would do much worse the tear off their heads. But my blood ran cold when I already saw them knocked out on the floor.

Rage consumed me who had dare? Then I thought Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were missing from the meeting and cursed in every language. At my stupid thinking. That's when I found out that Ulquiorra was sealed in the punishment vortex (Don't know what it's called) and froze_ "if he was their for the last two hours how could he have gotten out and slapped me." _Something wasn't right here but I didn't care I needed to get Orihime out of here. Coming up behind her I noticed that their was the little arrancar that took Ichigo's zanpackto.

But their was something different about her then I noticed that their was a three on her back and my eyes went wide. Shaking my head I tapped her on the shoulders and she jumped in surprise. noticing it was only me she sighed in relief. But i gave an apologetic look her way as soon as I noticed the fear in her eyes. "Sorry about this but I have orders." her eyes widened in fear and confusion I grabbed her and siondoed to my tower. She screamed in my ear and I winced. As I set her down.

**Sorry for the long wait but i made it longer i think but with the thing with ulquiorra slapping her i'll explain that later review i live off of them please help me out if you want something different in another story i'm thinking up see ya!**


	16. You did this? Well now you die

Hey Hey Hey what's up guys sorry about this being so long I hand a writer's block and layed in bed for days on what to write so thanks again from reading

I own nothing

Wincing as Orihime stopped screaming I set her down and explained to her what was going to happen. "Sorry I had to if Lord Aizen got word that you escaped on my watch he would have my head and you would be in Ulqiuorra's care." She winced at that and I nodded continuing. "also in a couple of hour's four of the Captains of the soul society will be here to aid your friends and you will be brought to Lord Aizen but don't worry your friends will save you." She sighed in relief but then asked "Kagome-Chan how do you know this is all going to happen." I froze at the question and my mood changed into serious to one of a Cheshire cat.

I smirked and said in a sing-song voice "Do you really want to know Hime-Chan?" She paused before nodding. I took her hand and led her back to the tower and sat her down. And in a serious voice "you remember when we first met and I had the power over time?" She nodded and I continued "Well that's how I know when I come into contact with people from a while I'll start to see their future or their past and I got to say it sucks." Orihime smiled at the sudden change of mood. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Getting up to open it she realized it the arrancar that had her watch.

I nodded to him in thanks and closed the door. She quickly went to Orihime who looked in wonder. "What's that Kagome-Chan?" I smiled at her "something **very **precious to me." But before I could explain there was knock at the door. When I opened it their standing was Ulqiuorra. Keeping in mind to find out who really slapped her she treated him as she normally would. "Hey Ulqiuorra what do you need?" He looked around the room and landed on Orihime and said "Lord Aizen wants Orihime in the 5th tower I was sent here to bring her."

I nodded and went over to a very pale Orihime and said in a whisper "If you get the chance prove us innocent." She nodded in understanding got up and left. Before Ulqiuorra left he pulled me close and kissed me. Wait what! He whispered in my ear "If I don't make it remember I will always love you." I blushed and nodded and he left with Orihime. The realization dawned on me. He knew he wouldn't make it. She sunk to the floor in tears.

But as quickly as they came they left. She stood up wiped her tears and went to the garganta as was ordered by Lord Aizen.

IN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING

"Barragan, Harrible, Starrk, Kagome come here" Four garganta's opened and out came four espadas come out but one did not have a fraccion that was Kagome. She didn't have the heart to pick one if they were just going to die. As the espada stepped out the Captains of soul society noticed that there was one espada they didn't count for. The cero espada. Some of the Captains tensed at the sheer amount of power she was giving of and she wasn't even in her resurrection form.

Barragan thought since Lord Aizen was trapped in flames that he should be the boss. Pathetic. "Barragan shut your mouth." He turned to me and said "What are going to do about it? Now that your precious Ulqiuorra isn't here.." He stopped because I put my hand through his stomach. "You are a Fool! Higurahsi Kagome I had Ggio Vega make himself look like Ulqiuorra to fool you and you fell for it!(yeah I changed his powers but I couldn't think of some thing else so don't hate) You don't disserve to be the cero!"

I laughed like a crazy person oh how funny it was! I turned to him and the fraccion that made himself Ulqiuorra gave them my best Cheshire grin and gave a silent promise of death. Feeling her eyes go black and her swords pulse she grabbed both of them and put their hilts together and said. "Give them hell Magatsunga" And all you could see was black. The cold feeling of death washed over all the shinigami and arrancar alike and they all knew Barragan and Ggio were going to die.

She turned to them and swung her new sword on her back for it was massive in size.(It looks like Baryuu but more hellish looking) She smiled and sonidoed to Ggio and tore out his eye which made a sickening sound to the listeners. Getting rid of his eye was just the beginning. She was going to make him beg form death and never give it to him. Next she tore out his other eye and watched him squirm. She took her Magatsunga and cut of his legs and let him bleed out a little more before continuing.

She cut off him arms when he tried to fire a cero. She knew she was being cruel but after Ulqiuorra's death she became more sadistic and blood thirsty perhaps one of the shinigami could kill her. But then again they were rather weak. As she wanted Ggio was begging for his death. "PLEASE! KILL ME!" She put a finger to her mouth in mock thinking. "Hm? I don't know you did slap me." She frowned at that.

"That's right you did slap me!" Well that lost him his ability to speak. Taking by him the hair she lifted him up and slapped him across the fake town which landed him into a building. By now her face was covered in his blood and her clothes were stained a beautiful red. " Well he should be dead by now." The only woman captain present spoke "why would you be so cruel? He didn't disserve to die like that. What is wrong with you!?"

She raised an eye brow to the angry shinigami. "And your saying that soul society is any better? Tell me something what happened when your precious Princess Yoruichi ran away?" The Captains eyes widened "I..She.." I smiled "She got put up for termination. So I'll ask again 'Is Soul Society any better?'" She was silent. I nodded and turned to Barragan. "Don't think I haven't forgotten Barragan." He stiffened and transformed into his resurrection form.

Which was a skeleton with a dark black purple cloak and a crown on his head. She smiled and disabled Magatsunga into Magatshui and So'unga. Using So'unga first she did a dragon twister at him. "DRAGON TWISTER!" The three dragons that came out of it separated and form three twisters. She raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged it off but laughed as it killed him so quickly. All that was left of him was his crown which quickly faded into dust.

Okay that's it for today folks but what should I make her resurrection form be?

dog

Cat

Fox

vote it would give me inspiration and make me write faster so vote!


	17. so you came Inuyasha

I own nothing

She thought watching Barragan turn to dust would be more amusing but that wasn't her problem. Now for the shinigami. The Captain that spoke before said more than she should have. "Why are you so heartless how can you kill your own kind so easily?" Something in the captains words opened a scar in her heart that she made herself forget.

_Flashback_

_"Inuyasha?" "Why are you so heartless Kagome? Why can't you give Kikyo her soul back?" 'DAMN YOU BURN IN HELL!" Inuyasha looked smug at the fact he made her angry but all she could think about was how pretty his blood would be on her clothes and hands._

_End flashback_

Holding her head in pain she released some spirit pressure to help, but it helped none. Looking at the female captain that said those words she got in her face and grabbed her neck. **" You said those words you make them stop!." **Looking more closely behind her she saw what she always feared.

Dropping the captain she saw that her fears were confirmed. Her friends were Captains in the soul society. Sesshomaru(13) Sango(3) and Miroku(8). By now the other espada were already fighting with the people who guarded those pillars. But that didn't matter to her in the slightest. Looking at Sango she saw that her friend obviously heated her and so did the others.

But she had to try.. But if she truly didn't remember then.. she wouldn't know what to do. "Sango-chan? Don't you remember me?" "Why would I remember a monster like you?" She held back a grimace at her friends harsh words. But she still had to try, soindoing to her she reached out to touch her cheek but was met with metal instead.

"Don't touch me monster!" her eyes went wide but she felt her swords pulse angrily at the captains words and wanted her to pay for them. She could feel the tears fall from her cheeks and the hollow feeling increased ten fold. Her best friend didn't remember her.. she called her a ... a monster. Now her swords were rattling furiously at their masters sadness.

That was the breaking point and then you couldn't even breath. And they all knew Captain Sango had singed their death warrants. The swords could take no more their masters sadness had angered them and the Woman captain would pay. Oh yes she would pay. The swords began to glow and out came two manifested Zanpackto came out and they were ready to kill.

Nodding towards each other they made a silent agreement. Kill anyone who hurt their master. So'unga started to slash at her back to cause her the pain she caused their master. While Magatshui dealt with anyone who tried to help her. Gin looked at the espada in pain and then her Zanpackto. "well Aizen-sama isn't this an interesting event?" Aizen looked at the woman that is the cero and nodded "Indeed it is Gin as well as the protectiveness of her Zanpackto."

Kagome looked at what her Zanpackto were doing and that made her grin. Well why shouldn't she join in? Getting up with her head bowed she calmly walked over to were Sango was crying out in pain. Both of the Zanpackto knew that the woman was going to die so they backed down with a smirk on both of their faces. Kagome felt her nails stretch into claws and her eyes go pure black.

Lifting up Sango's chin she leaned close and whispered in her ear "You want a monster? Well I'll give you one." Humming the tune of her music watch she tore apart Sango's body piece by piece and listened to her screams. She loved taking out her eyes first, they were a pretty brown color. The woman never noticed that every shinigami and arrancar stopped to watch the cruel torture of Captain Sango Tyijia. I held my claws to her throat and said "Any last words?" She looked up to where she guessed I was and said. "Go to hell monster."

I frowned and slit her throat but grabbed her head and gently put it in Miroku's hands. He fell in to a sobbing piece of flesh and fell to the ground still holding on to Sango's head. Taking the opportunity of his weakness she also sit his head of but felt no guilt as he watched it fall to the ground below. I looked back to So'unga and Magatshui and nodded as did they. They returned to their sword form and I called out "GIVE THEM HELL MAGATSUNGA!"

The same large sword came out of the black light. Still looking at the grieving Miroku on the ground she swung and off his head went. Humming a happy little tune she took a good look before opening a meidou that connected to Hueco Mundo right were Ichigo was. Not even a minuet later he came through with his sword in had getting ready to slice me up. But it was a shame he couldn't. "So you came ne? Inuyasha?" He looked confused "Why do you keep calling me thank?"

I gave a hurt look "Don't you remember yet man your slow as usual." But I noticed his power level increased that could only mean he killed... "I doubt that Ulquiorra let you pass with out fighting you so you must have..." Bowed my head and released my spirit pressure and just screamed. "WHY DO HATE ME SO MUCH!" "YOU TOOK AWAY MY WIL TO LIVE IS THAT  
>NOT ENOUGH?!"<p>

I felt my eyes start to water and tears run down my face. My wings tore open from my back and my claws grew even longer. And my black dragon's tail come out my clothes also changed. I smiled like the devil as my black energy suffocated him but frowned as I looked at tegsiga. It's form was different the smaller form was supposed to be the weakest and the larger form was supposed to be the more powerful. Oh well time to bring everyone back from the dead.


	18. the battle has ended

I own nothing

The Captains looked shocked. As they should be the espada and arrancars they had worked so hard to defeat were standing before them alive and well. Smiling as Ulquiorra's form came into view she ran to him and hugged him. But only for a moment. They could do that later they had traitors to kill. She looked towards Ichigo and said. "I am still not able to kill you Inuyasha you still have that power over me but I am not a monster for I have spilt no innocent blood on my hands."

Just then the Captains Sango and Miroku came alive and well from a meido as well as Aishdo and the Captains that were sent to help Inu- Ichigo and his friends. Smiling at the look on Aizen-**sama's **face she explained. "Do you think I am a fool you would have let them die as such I would not let you treat them like dogs any longer. You see I made paper dolls of every Captain arrancar and espada all to fool your eyes. But I couldn't make a doll for every person so I narrowed it down to who was going to die and who was not. Well Aizen-sama what do you think of my parlor trick?"

I explained further. "As the Shikon no Tama Miko I could not let a monster like you run around. The cycle the god's have set for us must end Naraku." He looked confused at the name I had given him but Sazyel and Ulquiorra and some of the shinigami understood it. The head Captain spoke "You are saying that you are the Shikon Miko?" I smiled "Why what's the matter why can't I be the Shikon Miko?" "The Shikon Miko is a pure being you are tainted." "If I really was tainted then I would be able to make those dolls old man at least be grateful I got the espada and arrancars to help you."

Ungrateful bastard here she was trying to help them and all they do is accuse her of not being what she was. "And the incident with Barragan and his fraccion was that planned?" I looked back to Aizen. I nodded and smiled "Down to the last detail although that slap hurt a bit." "Do you think I am a fool? Kagome I knew you were planning behind my back so I had Gin observe you carefully." There was a cage that moved and make noises that sounded like her... like her brother.

Her eyes widened but then she smiled "Do think I am that foolish? That's an allusion you are a very bad copier Aizen." The fake Souta cried out "Kagome help me don't you recognize me please don't me die.!" I laughed at the fake Souta and put my arm through his chest. "First off Aizen my brother looks nothing like me. Second he has brown eyes not blue. Third by the time I died he would be older than you made this arrancar." The fake Souta shifted and turned into a random arrancar. "I have died to many times to fall for such a weak allusion."

Dealing with him I bit into Aizen's shoulder and put some paralyzing poison in him wound that would also seal his powers. Backing away before he could attack she landed next to the other espada. and said "He's all yours" To those how had a grudge against Aizen. Opening the meido she left it open for those who needed to come back to Hueco Mundo for whatever reason. Although she left her personal meido open for Ulquiorra. When she landed in the upstairs of Los noches looking for Orihime she found her with a Quincy that had raven hair and glasses.

I was relieved that she was alive and hugged her and thanked the Quincy for keeping her safe. He looked confused so I explained. "Hime-chan is like a little sister so if you had let anything happen to her I would have already killed you." Hime-Chan blushed and the Quincy shuddered. "Oh that's right you to don't know do you?" The looked confused so I said "Aizen is dead and I resurrected all the espada and arrancar that died.

The Quincy was mad. "Why would you do that after we tried-" Flaring my spirit pressure so he would shut up I continued "They didn't deserve to be treated like dogs I couldn't bare it." He nodded but said "SO how do we get out of here we need to get back." "OH! OH! OH! I know!" I said excitedly like a kid wanting candy. I snapped my fingers and a meido opened up for them. "By Hime-chan I'll visit sometime soon!" She nodded and left through the meido. As soon as they left Ulquiorra came back. Iran to him and hugged the life out of him. And the stupid tears started to come.

"Ulqiu- hiccup-orra sniff I-sob- missed you-sniff so much." He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. "I'm here." he softly. "I'm always here" After awhile the other espada came back for what I would never know. But we all talked about it a few weeks after the battle. "So what should we do now?" I questions should we make an alliance with the shinigami?" Some argued like Grimmjow. "Hell no! What if they try and control us like their little lieutenants! I won't have another Aizen so-"

"Grimmjow! Shut up and let her finish!" I was surprised when Harrible shut him up and she yelled and Harrible never yelled. Never. " Thank you Harrible what I was saying was that we could make an alliance with them incase a situation like that one ever arises and we all become affected. In other words we mutually benefit each other." Soon they reluctantly agreed and we all had to sign a paper because of the terms the soul reapers included which I thought were hilarious but not to Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Harrible.

"In order to keep this alliance alive each party will compensate something. Four of the human looking espada will go to the Karakrua high school for 2 years." I opened my mouth and laughed and laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The others looked angry I laughed at their terms but I couldn't care. " Is there something funny Kagome-san?" I nodded as tears of amusement came to my eyes. "Y-you want t-to p-put espada in a high school. It's funny all on its own!" Wiping the tears from my eyes.

"By sending espada to a school full of empty heading girls and small-sized brained guys your just asking for some one to die." He nodded in thinking then he had an idea. "Well then how about you chose four Captains or lieutenants to go with four espada of our choosing." I thought it over and had to agree besides if I didn't then the alliance would be over and we'd have another war. Also it be funny as hell to watch the soul reapers suffer-I mean come along for the ride.

So that's how me, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Harrible ended up in gigai's and in school uniforms. If it's one thing I wouls never miss about middle school it's those uniform. But it was worth the reaction on Ichigo's face. It was priceless. But now that she had Ulquiorra and her other friends she had something to live for again. And that's all she ever wanted.

Yay It's done I'm so happy thanks for reading every one bye!


End file.
